A Valentines Day Screw Up
by kingxana0
Summary: Jaune creates the perfect love note, a way to tell the one who he loves how he feels. That alone is fine, its sending it to every girl in his phone that starts the single most horrifying day in Mr. Arc's life.
1. A Big Screw Up

Jaune Arc looked up toward the screen on his Scroll and gave a deep sigh, rereading the message that he had spent the last hour typing up. It was most likely the most sickeningly sweet thing that he had ever written before, containing all his feelings and desires toward the girl he secretly loved. Normally he didn't really do this sort of thing, but with it being Valentines day in Vale he had just felt the need to do something like this. Most days he could keep it as deep as possible so it didn't interfere with anything, but today it had just gotten to the point where he had to put all of it somewhere other than his head. "Man I am such a dork," he said to himself, rereading the message for the hundredth time.

So uh hi, I guess you are probably going to be a bit surprised to get this message, but I just wanted to say that I loved you. No joking around, no long way about it I am head over heels for you, I really have been from the moment we first met. Being around you makes my heart pound faster than a drum, and getting to even be near you makes me feel like I am flying without the air sickness that comes along with it. Honestly I want nothing more than to spend every single day at your side, even if it means I can only be your friend, through if you gave me half the chance I would hand over my heart to you in a flat second and not look back. I know it seems really fast for me to be saying something like that, heck I get it if you think this is some big practical joke I am pulling on you, but it isn't. I may not know a lot of things, but the feelings that come to me every time I see you couldn't be anything else. I love you, and I hope that maybe one day you could feel the same way for me. Maybe even if you couldn't love me yet, maybe you could still consider being my Valentines today? -Jaune Arc

It had gone through a thousand edits until the words in his mind had managed to fully translate onto the page, but the time was well spent for the final product, all of his deepest feelings toward the one he loved were there on the screen in front of him. And now that they were all out it was time to delete them and make sure that no one saw them. Ever. Writing it down had been good for venting, but if it ever got out it would most likely send them running to the hills away from him, or give off the impression of some clinging madman. He tapped the screen a few times to get over to the delete key, noticing for a moment that the 'send to group' option was only a little lower then it.

"Heh yeah right, imagine if I sent it to all the girls I know?" that would have been an absolute disaster, most likely resulting in the kind of pain that only bad day time television could offer. Yep he was lucky that unlike the goofballs on the screens he wasn't nearly so...

"Message sent to group 'Girls of Beacon', you have now reached your message sending limit for the month." his phone gave off that message in a kind and friendly female tone, which did nothing to suppress the terror of what had just happened.

For a moment Jaune thought that he was just dreaming, and even pinched himself to check if the pain could bring him out of the nightmare he was obviously in. When the pain ran through him after the pinch he felt his blood go cold. That message had just sent to every girl he knew at Beacon, every number he had stored in his Scroll. Some of the most dangerous people on the planet were now receiving a love confession that would seem so out of the blue that some might mistake it for a joke.

"Yeah, they will just think its a joke," Jaune rationalized, an insane glint in his eyes as he looked down toward the 'messages received' screen on his Scroll. "A big dumb prank from that old goofball Jaune, not like any of them will take it seriously," the laugh that came out of his mouth sounded pained, as if he had swallowed glass before hand. And what was the worst that could happen even if they believed it? It wasn't like they could fall for him. "But what if they did?" Jaune whispered to himself, standing up and pacing back and forth in his teams room. What if two of the girls found out he had sent the same love note? They would think he was some kind of jerk player or something. Most of them could probably kill him and make it look like an accident.

"Wait I got it, all I need to do is get their Scrolls before they can read the message, then I will just have to delete the message. How hard could that be?" at this point Jaune's voice had gained a delusional edge to it.

With some semblance of a plan Jaune walked out of his room and crossed the hallway toward Team RWBY's door, knocking on it and hoping that for once his famously bad luck would change and all of them would be in there at once.

Of course life was never meant to be that easy for the blonde haired boy, as the only one to answer the door was Ruby, still dressed in her loose fitting pajamas and looking kind of sleepy. "Jaune?" she rubbed her eyes a bit and yawned. "Its a day off, why are you waking me up when there is still so much morning to sleep away?"

"I uh...I need your Scroll." Jaune said, deciding that just being straightforward about it would be the best chance at getting the device without too many questions being asked.

Ruby blinked and looked at him for a moment. "Why?"

"I uh...lost mine and need to use yours to call and find it while it's ringing." the lie was pretty easy to believe, after all Jaune was always getting things lost here or there. He put on his most honest smile, however his best poker face was still pretty obviously to see through.

"Sure, let me go grab it," Ruby was too tired to see through her friends lie, she would let him borrow it and go back to sleep for another few hours. Maybe cuddle up with Zwei for a bit if she could get her dog up on the bunk. She went back to her bed and opened her Scroll, putting in the password and noticing something on the screen. "Oh I got a message." she opened it with another yawn and looked down to read it.

Jaune let out a squeak of terror, biting his hand to prevent the sounds of terror from being loud enough for Ruby to hear.

The first time Ruby read it her tired mind didn't quite process all of the words that were on the screen, believing that maybe she had read it wrong. The second time she read it the words became much more clear, and a visible blush began to spread over her cheeks. The third time she read it the words were burned into her mind to the point where she could repeat them without even needing to look at the screen. She slowly turned around and walked over to Jaune. "Jaune?" she said, her voice holding a strange tone to it.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to maintain some level of cool despite the fact it felt like his entire life was about to crash and burn before his eyes.

"Did you send this to me?" she asked, pointing toward the message that Jaune now regretted writing more than anything in the entire world at the

moment.

It took a moment for Jaune to find his voice and reply. "Its uh... my name on it right?" with every word he felt himself being dug deeper and deeper into a hole that seemed nearly impossible to climb out of.

For what felt like an infinite eternity Ruby said nothing. But then her face broke out into a happy smile and she flung herself onto Jaune, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. "I love you to Jaune!"

Jaune's entire body went stiff as a board and his mind began to scream in abject horror at the reality of his current situation. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare, or some kind of evil brain slug had taken over his mind and was now slowly destroying his perception of reality by casting this horror onto his mind. "You uh...you do?"

"Of course, I mean you are always there for me, when I needed someone to cheer me up after Weiss yelled at me, at the dance when I was standing alone, and you even brought your whole team to save me when the train burst into Vale!" she happily rubbed her cheek against Jaune's stomach.

"I uh...I sure did." Jaune said, unable to summon words at the pure madness of his current situation. This wasn't how he expected things to go, oh god this really was a nightmare come to life.

Ruby stepped back and brought up her Scroll. "I can't wait to tell everyone!" she began to type up a message.

"Wait no!" Jaune said, quickly snatching away the device from Ruby and deleting her words before they could be sent, making sure not to give the device any other ideas.

"How come?" Ruby asked, a bit confused on why the man who loved her had suddenly snatched away her Scroll.

"Because...uh..." Jaune's mind attempted to come up with an excuse that would manage to fool the young woman. "Because we should tell them at the dance tonight, make it a big surprise!" his mind screamed at him again as those words came out of his mouth, and he wondered just how difficult it would be to flee the city and make a new life for himself.

Ruby's eyes lit up and she nodded, taking the Scroll back and nodding in agreement. "Right, I should get all my stuff ready, and think about what to tell everyone. I am so excited!"

"And so am I," Jaune said, a large smile on his face as the fragments of his sanity shattered more and more. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I," Ruby got onto her tip toes and kissed Jaune on the cheek. "See you at the dance!" with that said Ruby closed the door and another loud cheer could be heard on the other side of the room.

It took Jaune a few moments to regain control over his body, and after that an extra few moments to regain control over his mind. "I need to get those other phones." with that said he turned around and moved at a speed that would put many runners to shame. After all he was running for his life.

* * *

Blake felt her Scroll vibrate in her pocket as she received a message. With a casual wave of her hand she paused the movie she had been watching in the library and pulled out the device. Seeing it was a message from Jaune she opened it, eyes moving down to view the contents of the message.

* * *

So yeah this is a thing that is happening. If you want to see more of it happen then drop a review on the story, favorite it, and follow. Trust me these will come out a lot faster with more reviews showing me you want more of it.


	2. Her Favorite Character

Jaune Arc had come to accept some painful truths in life since his time attending Beacon Academy. Not everyone who wanted to be a Hunter was hero material, there was high tension between Faunus and Humans that he had either not seen or ignored as a kid, and last but not least it was impossible to move through the school without being noticed. No matter how much he tried Jaune was just a highly visible person, and it was only by sheer luck that none of the people who saw through his best attempts to sneak through the hallway were in his Scrolls contact list. By some miracle the blonde haired young man managed to make it too the library, hoping that he might be able to track down at least one or two of the people who had received the message. As soon as he started looking the young man hit pay dirt, finding Blake walking toward a bookshelf, Scroll in hand and about to open the device.

Seeing that his one chance to prevent her from reading his message was slowly slipping away Jaune moved quickly, running into Blake from behind and causing both of them to topple over onto the floor of the library. Her Scroll went flying a few feet away, and all he had to do was reach out, grab it, delete the message, and then come up with an excuse. Overall it wasn't the worst plan he had ever come up with.

Not to say it was a good one. Years of training and fighting against people had given Blake the ability to turn a situation like this around quickly, flipping Jaune over and pinning him down, drawing a pen from her pocket and pressing it against his neck to quickly bring him down, until she realized just who she was aiming the death blow toward. "Jaune?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yo." Jaune replied, trying to keep the movement of his neck to an absolute minimum with a deadly pen so close to opening his windpipe to accept a lot more air than it was supposed to.

"Why did you tackle me from behind?" she asked calmly, not yet moving the pen away from his throat or making any move to get off of him.

"I thought I saw a...bee." Jaune said, the lie coming out a lot more smoothly then the one he had told Ruby. After Ruby's confession and the lie about taking her to the dance he figured that it was either go for it all or end up dead by the time the dance came around. He would worry about the moral ramifications of lying to his friends if he still had a functioning lower half by the end of the night.

"A bee?" she asked, an odd expression playing across her face before her cheeks began to slightly darken. "When I read your letter I had assumed, but I didn't actually think..."

'Oh no' Jaune thought, seeing the look on her face as one of anger. Something in the letter had managed to trigger her. He didn't really think the letter was super offensive or anything, but she might have been angry because she was spoken for. Not that anything official had come to pass, he was sure something like that would be all Sun would talk about.

"I didn't think I would ever find someone who liked Shinobu as much as I did!" she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, a smile on Blake's face as she hugged the still pinned Jaune.

That was not what Jaune was expecting, in fact it was the opposite of what he actually wanted to happen in the long run. At least if she was pissed at him he could babble his way out of this, but he hadn't expected the whole affectionate cat thing from his Faunus friend. "Say what now?" he asked.

Blake chuckled a bit and leaned up, still firmly planted on top of Jaune, which was drawing more than a few whispers from the students and teachers. "Oh, right," she lowered her voice so only Jaune could hear her. "From the third book in the'Ninja's of Love' series, it was just like Shinobu's letter to his loved one."

For the first time since the note had been sent he finally felt a smile come to his face, feeling like there was finally a chance that things could work out. He would run with Blake's story of liking whatever 'Ninja's of Love' was and explain to her that he had accidentally sent it to everyone while sending her a favorite quote. They could work out the Ruby problem, deal with everyone else, and all he had to do was read a trashy romance series about Ninja's...or at least read a synopsis online. "Are you kidding it is probably the best thing I have ever read, heck I am practically Shinobu, well I mean, have to tone it down a bit but you know." of course he was talking out of his ass at this point, but so long as he stayed nonspecific he was sure everything would work out.

Blake chuckled a bit and finally stood up, offering the blonde boy a hand and helping him up. "Yes...you are aren't you?" the Faunus girl gained an odd sort of look in her eyes as she helped Jaune up, not saying anything for a moment and just looking at him.

"Uh...so there is something I wanted to tell you..." before Jaune could complete his thought Blake leaned forward and firmly placed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Now Jaune liked to think of himself as a man with a certain amount of moral character, the kind of guy who would open doors for girls and not think twice if they didn't thank him. He was respectful toward girls and would never go beyond trying to woo them, never overstepping his boundaries. He also liked to think that he was a one woman type of girl, and at that moment the one woman was certainly not the one kissing him in the middle of the library.

And yet none of that changed that the kiss was really amazing.

After what felt like an eternity of being lip locked with Blake he finally managed to regain enough of his brains abilities to break it, taking a few panting breaths. From somewhere in the library he swore he heard Cardin yell 'come on' before storming out, and something about Port talking about the old days. Yet all sound around him seemed a bit muted as an image or Ruby bisecting him with her scythe came into his mind. "Uh...um...wha...?"

Blake blushed and looked down, nervously biting her lip. "Ever since I first read the books Shinobu was the character I loved the most, he was brash at times, arrogant despite knowing he had no chance in certain situations, and always kind in a goofy kind of way," she looked at him with a light smile. "I suppose that I always wanted to meet someone who was just like him, someone who enjoyed the things I liked while being just like him."

_Should I just kill myself now or would it be easier just to let Ruby do it?_ "Wha...wait what about Sun?" he had assumed the two of them had been dating at some point. Through neither had actually made anything official after the dance, at least not that he knew of. Oh God or Gods in heaven Sun was going to murder him if he ever found out about this.

"Sun is, he is a really nice person, but he is...well lets both be honest he is more of a Wakishi then anything else," she chuckled at what she assumed was a shared joke between them, even through Jaune couldn't possibly be more lost. "Anyway, after reading your letter, and after...well..." she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and smiled bashfully. "that, I want to say...yes."

"Yes?" Jaune asked, still trying to get his entire being back to working on a human level before anything else happened.

"Yes I will be your Valentine's Jaune." she took his hand and smiled in her usual Blake way, finally lowering it a notch after her initial excitement. Calm but glowing. "And your Lumias."

It didn't matter that Jaune had never even opened up to the first page of Ninja's of Love, the tone of her voice made it quite clear exactly what she was talking about by saying that. "Oh...uh...right... but let's not tell anyone yet, I mean it would be better to tell them all at the dance right?" he was falling back on the same delay tactic he used on Ruby, but it was the only chance he had left. There had to be at least one girl he could get to help him.

Blake covered her mouth to stop a chuckle from coming out. "Just like book four right?" she shook her head and muttered something before giving him another kiss, this one much lighter. "I will see you then Jaune." with that done Blake walked out of the library, leaving Jaune standing in place and questioning just what he was supposed to do now.

_At least it can't get worse._ Jaune bitterly thought.

* * *

Ren walked back into the team's room and stretched himself out as Nora walked past him to grab a change of clothes, tossing a bright pink bag onto her bed while whistling a small tune. The two friends had spent most of their day off on a jog around the Forever Fall's forest, a jog that had turned into a fight for their lives against a pack of Beowolves at one point, but a jog nonetheless.

"I'm going to shower so I don't smell all gross for the dance!" Nora sang out before exiting the room with a fresh set of clothing, heading toward the womens shower room.

Ren shook his head and laid back on the bed, trying to ignore the pain coming from his leg where he had taken a pretty nasty hit. His Aura had absorbed the dangerous bits, but the physical blow still left a certain soreness to it. It was while he was laying down that he heard a vibrating sound come from Nora's bag, most likely her Scroll left behind during all the fuss. He hoped up from the bed and reached into the bag to get the Scroll, planning on returning it to her before she realized it had been left behind.

However, his hands were a bit sweaty still, and his normally firm grip was weakened enough for the Scroll to slip out of his hand and fall onto the floor, opening up to reveal a message from Yang and one from Jaune. Ren figured it was a team message that their team leader had sent them all, his own Scroll having died during the jog. He quickly typed him Nora's password, knowing it by heart seeing as it was the same as his own and quickly read the message from Jaune before pausing and reading it again. And then again. It was on the third reading that Ren noticed the words were getting fuzzy, and when he looked down he could see his hands coated in deadly Aura, waiting to destroy the target his anger was pointed at.

The black haired man deleted the message and left the room, a new target on the forefront of his mind. He needed to have words with Jaune, and they wouldn't be pleasant.

* * *

Coco blocked an impressively quick blow by Fox, using her suitcase to knock her partners fist aside and kicked him in the stomach, sending him toppling to the ground before he could recover and take a fighting stance. "So how many hits is that now I have landed on you Fox?" Coco smirked a bit at her blind teammate. Despite his disability he was still probably the single best hand to hand fighter in Beacon, and few even knew about his disability with the way he moved and seemed to find things without effort.

"That's because we are training," Fox stretched out, letting his joints pop a bit before taking a more relaxed stance. "If we were really fighting things would be quite a bit different."

The second year student scoffed a bit but knew that her partner was right. In a full fledged fight the two of them would probably end up destroying a lot more of the surrounding area. "What's up, you quitting already?"

Fox shook his head and pointed toward her bag. "You got a message a few rounds back, figured that it might be a good chance for my Aura to fix me up while you checked it."

Coco nodded, knowing that her partner needed a break. With the upcoming tournament she had wanted to brush up on her close quarter skills, and she knew that he held back a lot for her to actually manage a hit. The young woman walked to her bag, opening it up and taking out her Scroll to check the message. To her surprise the message was from Jaune Arc, the leader or team JNPR. The two teams had traded numbers after the whole train incident, after all any first years who had the balls to stand up against a hoard of that size was good in her books. She hadn't interacted with him much since then, a few passing conversations and a talk on a strategy she had helped make, but nothing huge.

Her eyes went down to the screen to read the message.

Fox's ears pricked up as he heard something odd from his team leader. "Coco are you all right, your heart is pounding really fast right now."

"I...uh...oh yeah fine...just gonna...yeah..." Coco grabbed her bag and made a swift exit from the room, leaving a very confused Fox standing alone.

"Hello?" Fox asked, turning his head around to try to pick up any sounds. "Well, wonder what that was about?"

Whatever it was it had sent Coco running fast, and few things outside of a sale at her favorite store. Fox simply shrugged and walked out of the training room. "Probably not a big deal."

* * *

And there we have chapter two out for you guys. Now I am going to address a few things real quick. This is a comedy fic, I am sticking close to characters as we know them but I don't plan to not go with a funny joke just because it goes slightly against character. Would Blake kiss Jaune because he reminded her of her favorite novel character? Probably not, but it is funny if it did happen. Please take this fanfiction from that viewpoint, as I know there are probably a few people who won't.

Anyway with that out of the way Jaune is going to have to deal with a murderous Ren and a confused Coco next chapter. Oh what a horrible web that has been woven. And its only going to get worse. Also apologizes for the slow speed of chapters. I recently lost my Microsoft word after a computer error and have had to rewrite a lot of stuff.

Leave a review if you got a laugh, favorite it to let me know you liked it, and follow to see more.


	3. A Sweet Surprise and a Sour one

There were some points in a man's life where he just had to learn to give up and accept that his entire life was over and there was simply nothing more that he could do about it. This was the situation Jaune found himself in as he walked through the Beacon hallways with an unreadable expression on his face. No matter what he tried he couldn't seem to voice the fact that the message was a huge accident, and it being sent out was just a huge mistake. Honestly he had been expecting that he would have been attacked, beaten down, something like that. But no the universe had to pull a cosmic joke on him and somehow give him the ability to make all of the super strong and slightly unhinged Huntresses of Beacon fall for him with a single letter.

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Jaune asked himself as he paused in the hallway, the weight of his despair pressing down on him. Before he could continue to think on the subject the muzzle of a gun barrel was pressed into his back. "Oh right, hey Ren." Jaune's voice was a bit shaky as he realized that Ren must have intercepted the message from Nora, which was good in one way, and terrifying in another.

"Hello Jaune, having a pleasant morning?" The black haired Hunter stood behind Jaune, one of his hands holding one half of his signature weapon, its barrel pointed directly at his leader's heart from behind.

Jaune took a slow breath in and decided to go for charm, figuring that he must have some ability to use it to his own advantage. "So uh…the gun…"

Ren cocked his head to the side for a moment. "What about the gun?"

"Think you could move it?" Jaune asked, a hint of pleading plain in his voice as he knew there was very little chance of him surviving if Ren decided on pulling the trigger. "You know away from all of my vital areas."

For a moment Ren didn't reply, staying as silent and still as a statue. "…no."

"No?" Jaune asked, a hint of resignation in his voice as he realized that there might be no reasoning with Ren. He might have been calm most of the time, but if it involved Nora he tended to get…emotional.

"Yes, no" Ren replied.

"Wait does that mean yes or no?"

The only answer Jaune received was having the gun barrel pressed harder into his back by the furious Ren. "Not in the mood Jaune, very much not in the mood."

Jaune gulped and nodded a bit. "Yeah guess this isn't really the joking situation is it?" he took a deep breath and prepared himself to explain the entire situation to Ren before anything could get more out of hand, he might even be able to get help from his friend once he explained the situation. Just maybe there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Yo Arc!" Coco rounded the corner and waved toward the blonde Hunter to be. "I need to talk with you, about the uh…" she took a glance at Ren for a moment, her cheeks turning a light pink color as the presence of the other boy. "…you know the thing."

Jaune Arc decided then and there that he had died at some point and he was now living in hell.

"The thing?" Jaune felt his heart turn to stone as he realized what she was talking about, and if he realized what she was talking about with his known ability to miss out on subtle clues then that could only mean that…

Jaune slowly turned his head to look at Ren, and what he saw horrified him. The normally calm boy was clenching his teeth in pure rage and utter hatred, his Aura flaring a pure black as his pupils dilated to small pinpricks. Not only did he now think that Jaune had meant to send the message to Nora, Ren no doubt thought that Jaune had been planning on two timing her by sending his love note to other girls as well. If simply sending her the note was a death sentence then this was something that he had no idea how to deal with. Ren wasn't going to kill him, at this point he was going to obliterate him.

With the fear of death behind him, and the fear of yet another girl who had received his note in front of him Jaune did the only thing that made any sense to him.

He ran like a scared kid during Halloween night.

"Right we need to talk about the thing!" Jaune quickly moved forward and took Coco's hand, pulling her away from the now murderous Ren. "Sorry Ren need to talk to you later or never whichever one comes first promise bye!" with that said he took off fast, pulling Coco behind him in his mad sprint to ensure his own survival.

After feeling like the two of them were in a safe spot Jaune turned around to look at Coco, hoping to see a look of anger for being pulled, or disgust for leaving behind his teammate like that. But all he could see was a fully formed pink blush on the girls otherwise pale cheeks.

'_Two possibilities exist,' _Jaune mused to himself. '_Either there isn't a loving God in this world, or there is and he just really hates me for some reason.'_

"So can I hel…" before Jaune could finish the smaller girl pushed him against the wall and captured him with a deep kiss that pulled all of the air out of Jaune's lungs and all of the thoughts out of his brain. This wasn't like the kiss Ruby had given him, not even in the same ballpark. Her kiss was the type that the girl next door gave a person they deeply cared about. This kiss was more like when the hardcore girl who dragged you onto the couch and made sure that you needed oxygen by the time she was done.

After what felt like an eternity to Jaune the kiss finally broke, a rather dangerous smile was playing across Coco's lips. "Hm, you don't kiss with much experience, but you also don't have many bad habits, I guess you will do."

Jaune simply looked at her for a moment before falling backward and starring at the ceiling for a bit as the chaos that his life had become slowly began to consume him.

"Uh…" Coco lowered her shades and looked at him with a raise eyebrow. "You okay there?"

"Yeah, I am…I am definitely okay." at that current moment a battle was raging inside of Jaune's head. One side wanted to explain how this was all a big screw up to the girl, and the other was currently dancing around in joy at the prospect of the kiss he had just gotten. There were plenty of reasons today had sucked for the blonde, but if he was going to die in the hell his life had become he could at least die with the memory of the girls he had somehow managed to get to fall in love with him.

"Riiiight…" Coco gave a shrug and wrote it off as just being a guy thing. "Anyway I will meet you at the dance, I figure that should be a half decent way to reveal our relationship to the school, but let me warn about something," Coco's sunglasses fell a bit, showing a murderous wrath to her eyes. "If your clothing embarrasses me I might just have to kill you, I can't stand guys who don't understand anything about style."

Jaune gave a loud gulp and went to his knees, bowing down a bit. "Right understood best outfit possible."

Coco gave a smirk. "Good boy." with that said she turned away and slowly sauntered off down the hallway, knowing that Jaune would no doubt be watching her every step of the way.

* * *

Once she was finally out of his sight the impact of what just happened hit him again as he realized a new chain was being tied around him and getting ready to drag him straight to hell. "Saying it at this point sounds like I am testing fate…but I honestly don't think things can get any worse from this point on," Jaune picked himself up and scratched the back of his head. His stomach gave a loud groan of protest the fact that he hadn't eaten anything today finally dawned on him. "Eh whatever, if I am going to die I would at least like to do it on a full stomach." with that said the blonde boy made his way toward the cafeteria.

Weiss gave a small sigh as she moved through the messages on her Scroll, looking at the various messages that she had been sending back and forth with Neptune since their little get together at the dance. When she had first met the blue haired boy she had fallen hard for his gorgeous looks and cool style, but the effect of it seemed to die down the more she got to know him. He was a fine person, but when it came down to it… "Boring," she finally admitted to herself. "He is boring as all get out."

Weiss laid back down on the Beacon field and noticed that in her examination of Neptune's messages she had missed one from someone else. With a quick tap she found that the message was from Jaune, which was a bit unusual. Despite his 'crush' on her the boy rarely bothered her on her Scroll unless it was about joint practice or there was a question he honestly was having trouble with and that Pyrrha couldn't answer. In that way Weiss could almost think of him as a tolerable human being.

She paused for a moment as that thought ran through her head. In light of recent events it was hard to stop at thinking of him as only tolerable. He had convinced Neptune to talk to her at the dance despite Weiss knowing full well he could have used her sorrow to his advantage, and instead of running from the danger of the Grimm outbreak his team had been the first one to join them on the battlefield without even being assigned.

Maybe he could be a bit more then tolerable, and with her recent attempts and connecting with other people maybe it wouldn't be too hard to try and give him the benefit of the doubt. "Besides, if what everyone says is true and he doesn't even care about my name or money…" it was a hard thought to swallow, because even when it shouldn't have mattered the Schnee name seemed to be the sole thing people saw her as, a Schnee first and a person second. A guy who was either as stupid or nice as Jaune not even thinking about it… that was hard to swallow.

"I'm overthinking it, honestly it's not like he could ever do something that would…" in mid-sentence she opened the message and began to read it, her entire body freezing as her eyes scanned through the whole message. And then again, and again, and again. When she had finally read it for a fifth time the white haired heiress slowly rose to her feet and began to walk back toward the school, an unreadable expression on her face.

* * *

Sun laid himself out on a tree branch, enjoying the sun and the sound of other students having fun as he relaxed. After all that weird stuff with the Grimm and White Fang it helped to just have a day to himself to relax.

"Sun." a voice from bellow him roused the monkey Faunus from his relaxation, causing him to look down and smile a bit.

"Yo Ren, what's up?"

A dark expression crossed Ren's face as the murderous Aura seemed to flow around him once more. "I think there is something you might want to read."

* * *

Man two freaking months huh? Writers block is literally awful but I think I managed to crack out something that is pretty funny. Well I got a laugh out of it at least.

By the by I have decided something, basically who Jaune sent the letter to right now is up in the air, as he is more freaking out in general about everyone read it I don't think I have dropped anything to show intense preference toward any one girl. Toward the end I might hold a vote or something and let you, the readers, decide who our unlucky/lucky protagonist have meant to send the message too.

Anyway leave a review if you liked the story, follow for more, and favorite it just to let me know you care. Hopefully this is the first update of many to come to my stuff. Till next time.


	4. Melting Ice

Jaune looked down at his meal with the same look a death row inmate might look down at the last meal he would ever eat, knowing that at the moment his chances of survival were slim to none. It didn't really help matters that there was no guarantee that none of the girls would find out about the various 'dates' they would be going on until the dance, it was possible they would run into each other and happen to bring it up as conversation. And then his execution would be only a matter of time. They would find him, and then he would be slaughtered by them. Oh he would run of course, but it wouldn't do anything. Not against them. With a quick shake of his head Jaune banished those thoughts from his mind, seeing no point imagining the way he would die when it was something he wouldn't have to wait long for in order to find out.

A sudden chill came over Jaune as he looked up from his meal, finding that Ren and Sun were sitting opposite of him, both wearing murderous grins and hold the same dark aura he had felt from his teammate earlier. "Heeeey there guy," Sun said in an almost relaxed manner, eyes boring deep into Jaune's soul. "Things goin good for you buddy?"

It took a moment to realize just why Sun was acting that way, that is until Jaune remembered his encounter with Blake, and how it had ended with him being invited on a date to a dance that otherwise Sun would be attending with her. "They have been better," Jaune said, glancing toward the exit to the room. If he sprinted in a zig-zag manner there was a chance he could avoid Ren shooting him in the back, but that would give Sun ample time to catch him. "Much better."

Sun put on a look of fake surprise and leaned forward. "Really, because from what I hear you have been getting a lot of kisses and touches from a lot of cute girls Jaune, cute, deadly, dangerous girls." an almost demonic smile crossed Sun's face.

Jaune gulped and tried to slide away from the monkey Faunus, but found himself held in place by the boys surprising strength. "You ah…you don't say?"

"Oh but I do say," Sun said in the same conversational voice, not quite matching with his murderous glance. "You see normally I wouldn't really care, I am a pretty chill dude and don't like to get involved in other people's business, honestly I would normally just sit back and watch, maybe help you out if the mood struck me."

"But?" Jaune asked, knowing that it wouldn't be as simple as that, it never was.

"But then you had to go and get Blake involved," Sun picked up one of Jaune's forks and balanced it on his finger. "You see normally I would totally be okay if she found someone she liked better than me, I don't really think of myself as the jealous type," he said this despite keeping a tight grip on Jaune's shoulder and walking in with Ren, who from the look of things still wanted to kill him. "But you know what I can't stand by?" he asked.

Jaune thought for a moment before deciding to go with a joke and defuse the situation. "People pulling your tail?" he asked with a smile.

Sun looked at him very carefully for a moment before taking the fork and stabbing it into the table right next to Jaune's hand. "I can't stand guys who do something they know will make girls cry, like seducing multiple girls with the same note, a guy like that deserves what's coming to him doesn't he?"

Jaune gulped and got ready to finally reveal the truth, it was the only way he could see out of this situation without being slaughtered by the two guys. "Guys listen before this goes any further let me explain…"

Before the boy could finish through the doors to the cafeteria opened and the entire room was suddenly filled by a thick and vicious murderous intent, more deadly and evil then that off put by the two boys near Jaune. Apparently sensing it in the same way wild beasts detect storms all three of their gazes were drawn to the door, where each of them saw none other than Weiss Schnee enter, glancing around the room before zeroing in on Jaune and making her way over to him.

When Weiss finally made her way over to the table there was a deafening silence between the three. "Sun, Ren," Weiss looked toward the two and they instantly stood up and snapped to attention as if they were being faced with Goodwitch after someone tried to pull a prank on her. "Excuse us, now." Weiss took a seat across from Jaune.

"But uh…" Sun raised a hand to say something but was caught under the glare of the Schnee heiress. "Yes ma'am sorry ma'am!" Sun grabbed Ren and the two made a hasty retreat toward the exit, no doubt leaving to plan their next move.

Jaune began to slowly inch off of his seat before being caught by a glare from Weiss, which froze him to the seat as if he were a statue. "Please don't murder me." was the first series of words to escape his mouth, before realizing what he had just said and putting a hand over his mouth.

Weiss blinked in confusion, her murderous aura disappearing to be replaced by a look of confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I…but you…" Jaune thought for a moment before simply shaking his head and giving her a smile, glad that at least for the moment his life wasn't being threatened. "Never mind, it's been a really long day and I am not thinking straight, how can I help you Snow Angel?"

She gave a small roll of her eyes toward the nickname he had used a dozen times before, but this time there was something different along with it, a light blush across her pale cheeks. "Why do you insist on using that childish nickname when you refer to everyone else by their first names?"

Jaune blinked in confusion and tilted his head. "What are you talking about, I have nicknames for everyone."

That seemed to catch Weiss by surprise, but she quickly recovered and tapped the table. "I have never heard you once call anyone else by a nickname, never once."

For a moment the blonde boy thought back to the times were he used the nicknames he had for others, realizing that either Weiss wasn't around or probably wasn't paying attention. "Oh well I call Ruby Rosy, Blake I call Ninja Girl, Yang I call Hot Stuff, Nora is definitely Hammer Girl, and Pyrrha is Ace," he counted off the nicknames he had used for the different girls. "I am really bad at nicknames for guys through, so I guess you could say that I don't use them for any guys."

The revelation that she wasn't the sole owner of the blonde's nickname caused Weiss to go silent for a moment. This wasn't exactly what she had planned when she came here. In fact she really didn't have a plan when she came here. Part of her wanted to chew him out for breaking his no flirting over her Scroll streak, another part wanted to kill him for being so forward with her, but yet another traitorous part of her began to play over their time spent together. At first she had just assumed that he was like the many other suitors she had warded off and just wanted her for her name. But after the dance she had learned from Ruby that he didn't have any interest in her money, and had never brought it up once. A quick check with the rest of their group confirmed that much.

And now with the love note he had sent her mind was going toward uncharted territory. She had never received something so heartfelt before from anyone, the words in the note were brimming with emotion that seemed to have come from the boy's soul. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the emotions that were wagging inside of her when suddenly she felt a rather cool hand pressed against her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked with genuine concern in his voice, worried about how weird Weiss was acting at the time.

Weiss blushed darkly and quickly stood up and put some space between the two of them, arms crossed over her. "D-did I say you were allowed to just go and touch me like that?" she asked in a voice that was at least one pitch higher than usual.

Jaune was about to reply when suddenly something came into his mind, his worries for the day fading way as a question he had in his mind for a while came to the forefront. "Do you hate me?" he suddenly blurted out before he could stop himself.

Weiss froze in place for a moment as those words were spoken, her eyes losing their sharp quality as a sudden pain began to spawn in her chest, one that she was unused to dealing with. "I…I…" without another word Weiss bolted out of the cafeteria.

For a moment Jaune just stood there in shock. The pragmatic part of his brain realized that this might have been a sign from heaven, she had probably come here about the note but had run off without doing something that would kill him. But the more emotional side of him realized that in some way his words had honestly hurt the white haired girl. So despite his brain knowing it was an awful idea he grit his teeth and followed after her as fast as he was able.

After a bit of searching Jaune managed to find a classroom with a slightly open door, and seeing as this was a day off from school it was doubtful that a teacher was inside, or another student. Jaune stepped inside and noticed Weiss sitting atop the teacher's desk, her hands on top of her lap and looking glum. Jaune shut the door behind him and walked in with a worried expression. "Weiss?"

She looked up for a moment, not with a glare of hatred or anger, but an expression that was quite sad. "What are you doing here, don't you think I am an awful person?"

Jaune paused for a moment, not sure how to react to that. "What?"

Weiss pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. "In your own way you have been nothing but kind to me since we first met, not caring about my name, never trying to ask me for money, or for tickets, or to sing to you. You asked me on stupid dates but you never tried to force me to go or blackmail me. And despite all that you believe that I hate you," a small chuckle came from the girl, it wasn't strong however. "A person who does all that, what would even be the point of chasing after her?"

With those words hanging in the air the boy knew he had to say something. "Because I know she is pretty darn great, and probably deserves more credit than she is giving herself."

Weiss looked up, a confused expression on her face. "What?"

"I mean yeah sometimes you can be a bit mean, but I bet you get asked out by a ton of guys all the time just because of your name, or your money, or some other weird reason I probably couldn't guess," Jaune could be an idiot sometimes, but even he knew how to do something like this.

"And what were your reasons?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I thought you were cute and had a really nice smile." Jaune answered honestly. He wasn't a complicated guy when it came down to it, when he saw something he liked he went after it, even if it wasn't a smart idea for his health.

There was silence in the room before Weiss began to make a small noise, one that was unfamiliar to Jaune. It picked up in tempo and he worried he had done something wrong until he finally realized what it was. Laughter, she was laughing. "You really are unbelievably simple you know that?" she said with a shake of her head.

"Well never said I was the smartest guy around," he scratched the back of his head with a silly grin on his face. "Feeling better?"

Weiss gave a nod and cleaned her face with her sleeve. "Yes, but I need you to do me a favor and close your eyes for me."

Jaune tilted his head to the side and blinked. "Uh…why?"

Weiss gave him a small glare. "Just do it."

Jaune gave a sigh of defeat before closing his eyes. "Okay now wha…"

Before he could finish he felt another body press into his, and then the unmistakable sensation of lips brushing against his. At this feeling his eyes opened wide to see Weiss standing in front of him, on her toes and kissing him with a gentle expression on her face.

For a moment he was frozen in time, before Weiss slowly moved away. "That is my answer to your letter Jaune, now if you excuse me." she walked past him, swaying her hips a bit for his benefit before pausing at the door. "I have a dance to prepare for, I eagerly await your company." with that spoken she walked out of the room.

For his part Jaune simply stood there dumbfounded with what had just happened. Weiss Schnee had kissed him. On the lips. In real life and not a dream. "That's pretty…" reality crashed in on Jaune as he realized what just happened. "Damn it!" he yelled out as he realized he didn't get the chance to explain the letter or anything.

Poor guy couldn't even win a battle like that.

* * *

Pyrrha slammed her spear into the last training droid pushing its fallen body back to the ground with a satisfied smile on her face. Despite not having the ability to train as much as she liked it seemed she still hadn't lost her touch. With a small sigh of exhaustion she made her way to the bench of the gym, taking out her water bottle and drinking down the cool liquid.

For a moment she just sat there, cooling off from a long workout. But eventually she reached into her pack and pulled out her Scroll, seeing that she had a message waiting for her, one sent from Jaune. "I wonder what this could be about?" she idly thought to herself before opening the message and setting about reading its contents.

* * *

**Another girl another possible path of destruction for Jaune. Will he ever manage to blurt out the situation to anyone, or will he simply be executed for his mistake? Guess you will have to keep reading to see!**

**Anyway thanks for reading, remember to leave a review if you guys are enjoying this, favorites and follows are always appreciated but reviews are a bit more tangible in a way, letting me know how you all feel and leaving me with a smile.**

**Before I end this through I want to comment on a question I have been seeing in my reviews. Will I be including Glynda, Nora, or the other women from Vale? The short answer is no, probably not. The long answer is…**

**With Glynda she is easily double if not a bit more his age, and every time I try to write anything between the two it just comes off as creepy too me. I usually have a three year rule when I am writing relationships. With Nora well…I can't think of any jokes to tell with her. I really only tend to write characters in I can tell jokes with, and Nora is well…Nora. She is pretty much head over heels for Ren, and I can't think of a single fun way for her to fall for Jaune. I think I can tell more jokes with jealous Ren and Sun honestly. As for the other women of Vale they either fall under the age or joke potential thing. **

**Might do a Penny chapter through.**

**Yeah that is something I might definitely do. Lots of jokes there, tons of 'em.**


End file.
